Open Your Heart
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Membuka hati itu tidaklah mudah, Ran berusaha menutupinya agar tidak melukai orang lain lagi termasuk sahabatnya. Tetapi apa daya, Ran akhirnya mau menerima dirinya dan membuka perasaannya untuk Rei. #115


Langkah Kotobuki Ran menuju rumah sahabat yang menemaninya di masa-masa SMA, terasa gugup. Baru-baru ini, gadis ber_-highlight _merah mendengar kabar kalau gadis bernama Hoshino Aya telah pulang dari liburannya. Musim panas ini menyengat, tentu saja Ran sangat tahu. Rasa kegugupannya menemui Aya sembari mengatakan perihal soal percintaannya dengan Otahata Rei.

"Semoga saja Aya mau mendengar semuanya," batin Ran dalam hati. Sesaat saja Ran masuk ke perkarangan rumah Aya, di sana sudah ada Rei. "Otocchi?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat berbalik badan. Rei terkejut, karena Ran tiba-tiba berada di depan rumah Aya. Rei menghampiri Ran, "apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Kotobuki?"

"Hei! Aku yang bertanya kepadamu, tahu!" kesal Ran berkacak pinggang. Ekspresinya sungguh kesal setengah mati. Rei jadi terkikik geli dibuatnya. "Kenapa ketawa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Rei memalingkan muka. "Alasan aku datang ke sini, hanya mau bertemu Aya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya."

"Kamu sungguh ingin melakukannya?" tanya Ran membelalakkan matanya. Pada saat mau mendekati Rei, pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis cantik berambut biru panjang. "Aya!"

"Raan!" Gadis bernama Aya berlari memeluk sahabatnya. Ran berbagi kebahagiaan dan kerinduan karena tidak ada Aya di sampingnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga."

Kemudian, Aya bertemu pandang dengan Rei. Melepaskan pelukan dan menghampiri Rei. "Otohata? Kamu datang..."

"Aku..." Sempat Rei memandang sedih ke Ran. Sebenarnya Rei ingin bersama Aya, tetapi perasaan itu sudah tidak ada di dalam hatinya. Sekarang di benak Rei, hanya ada Ran seorang. Sejak percintaan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Aku ingin bicara soal keputusanku beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Kamu mau minta balik?" tanya Aya sangat gembira, berharap itu terjadi. Ran terperangah dan sontak mundur ke belakang. Ran tidak tahan mendengar jawaban Rei, memalingkan muka ke arah taman milik keluarga Hoshino.

Jujur, Rei tidak sanggup menyakiti Aya. Mau bagaimana lagi, perasaannya hanya untuk Ran. Hanya untuk Kotobuki Ran semata. Rei menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "aku tidak minta balik. Aku mau bilang, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kotobuki. Dan, kami sudah melakukan suatu hal di luar batas. Kami berharap kamu mau menyetujuinya."

Aya mundur ke belakang. Tentu saja Aya terperanjat kaget. Aya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, menggeleng. "Ti-tidak mungkin... kamu bohong, Otohata. Kamu tidak mungkin mencintai Ran."

Tangan Rei teraih dan menarik tangan Ran kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa seizin pemiliknya, Rei mencium bibir Ran dan melumatnya. Napas mereka tidak beraturan di dalam ciuman tersebut. Aya jatuh terduduk lemas melihat itu semua. Betapa teganya Rei mencium Ran di depan mantan pacarnya. Air mata keluar di pipi Aya.

Selesai mencium, Rei memeluk Ran. "Aku menyayangi Ran melebihi dirimu, Hoshino. Maafkan aku."

Ran tidak tega, melepaskan rangkulan tangan Rei di pinggangnya. Ran terduduk di depan Aya dan meraih pundaknya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Aya menepisnya dan menampar pipi Ran.

_**PLAAK!**_

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku! Dasar pembohong!" teriak Aya bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ran menangis seketika. Untung saja ada Rei di sisinya. Mungkin sekarang, Ran menangis di perjalanan pulang. Ran memeluk Rei kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Rei.

"Maafkan aku, Aya."

**..oOo..**

**Open Your Heart**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **GALS! © Mihona Fuji

**WARNING: **OOC dan beberapa bagian semuanya rate M. Dimohon buat anak kecil di bawah 18 tahun, diharap tidak membaca ff saya ini. Dan ini semua masih belajar.

**..oOo..**

"Otahata... hentikan~" desah Ran menggelinjang hebat di atas tempat tidur Otohata Rei. Rei masih saja menindihnya dan menggesek tubuhnya di dada Ran. Gadis itu mendesah hebat sembari menikmati permainan yang diakibatkan oleh Rei.

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus menghentikannya, Ran?" Rei mencium perut telanjang Ran penuh nafsu. Ran mendesah lagi. Tetapi sebelum Rei turun di antara kedua kakinya, Ran menghalangi dan bangkit berdiri. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya terpampang jelas di kamar bercahaya Otohata Rei. "Kenapa bangun?"

"Aku khawatir dengan Aya, Rei." Ran memeluk dirinya meskipun Rei sudah memeluk Ran dari depan. "Aku takut, dia tidak mau menerima kita seutuhnya di dalam hatinya."

"Kita butuh waktu begitupun juga dengannya." Diletakkan kepala Ran di bawah dagu Rei. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Tenang saja."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah...:" Rei mencium bibir Ran dan melumatnya. Napas Ran tertahan. Dibaringkan lagi tubuh Ran di atas tempat tidur Rei dan melahapnya habis. "Aku belum menyelesaikan ini."

"Dasar nakal."

Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebuah teriakan menggema di lantai bawah. "Rei!"

Rei dan Ran menghentikan aktivitas mereka langsung berpakaian cepat-cepat sebelum pemilik suara kencang dan lantang itu datang ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba. Ran secepat mungkin bersembunyi di dalam lemari Rei agar tidak ketahuan. Saat pintu lemari ditutup, pintu kamar Rei terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki berambut kuning jabrik.

"Rei! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Aya?"

Rei yang setengah telanjang, duduk di atas ranjangnya memasang wajah tidak berekspresi sekilas mengintip lemari di mana Ran bersembunyi. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengannya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" teriak Yuuya terengah-engah. "Kenapa kamu buat Aya menangis seperti itu? Terus menerus lagi. Untung ada Miyu menemani Aya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya."

Rei turun dari tempat tidur, meraih kaos yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang. Dia memakainya, kemudian menatap Yuuya yang cemberut. Rei menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang padanya, aku tidak mau balik. Terserah dia mau apa, aku tidak peduli lagi."

"REII!"

Sebelum Yuuya berbicara lagi, Rei keluar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Yuuya menyusulnya, berbicara terus menerus. Di dalam lemari, Ran menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah. Saat kamarnya sepi, Ran keluar. Dia menahan air mata dan rasa bersalahnya. Dia keluar dari kamar Rei, dan tidak bilang apa-apa ke pemiliknya.

Ran tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, dia lebih memilih sendirian dan tidak mau diganggu. Yuuya di sana masih ada di rumah Rei. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengetahui kalau kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Sepertinya Rei benar-benar membicarakan soal ini pada Ran.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, penyelesaian antara Rei dan Aya telah selesai. Aya memakluminya dan berdoa semoga kedua pasangan ini bisa bertahan lama. Toh, Rei sudah lama sekali menyukai Ran sejak dulu sebelum dirinya menyukai lelaki itu. Namun, selama dua minggu ini Ran tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Miyu memang sering melihat Ran di rumah mertuanya, tetapi setelah itu Miyu tidak melihatnya. Yamato, suami Miyu juga tidak mengetahui di mana Ran. Biasanya Ran selalu nongkrong di Shibuya. Tetapi katanya Ran tidak pernah datang lagi selama dua minggu.

Sekarang Rei, Aya, Miyu, Yuuya, Mami dan Tatsuki begitu pula Sayo, Masato dan Naoki saling bertemu di taman. Mereka bertemu untuk mencari Ran. Hari telah menjelang sore, mereka belum menemukan Ran di mana pun.

"Ini semua salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padanya," tangis Aya menundukkan kepala, ditenangkan Miyu di sampingnya.

"Tidak, Aya. Kamu tidak salah."

"Apa lebih baik kita mencari ke tempat lain?" tanya Mami. "Ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Aku takut, dia malah tersesat entah ada di mana."

"Mamirin!" teriak Yuuya khawatir.

"Aku mengatakan seharusnya, kok." Mami cemberut dan bersedekap, memalingkan muka. Yuuya menghela napas, lalu menatap Rei yang baik-baik saja. Biarpun baik-baik saja, Rei sebenarnya sangat khawatir pada Ran.

"Rei…"

Mami juga melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam saja. Sayo menangis dipeluk Masato, kekasihnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok dikenalnya, tidak salah lagi adalah Kotobuki Ran. Tetapi, tampilannya sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Kakak!"

Semua mata menoleh ke Sayo. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri gadis berambut kuning kecokelatan yang berdandan biasa saja. Tidak ada perhiasan di sekeliling kulitnya, rambut tidak bercat merah, wajahnya tidak menampilkan dandanan biasa dia pakai. Semuanya serba sederhana.

Gadis itu memeluk Sayo, mengusap punggung untuk tenang. Sayo mendongak menatap Ran, mengeluarkan air mata. "Kakak ke mana saja? Sayo khawatir dengan kakak. Ayah, Ibu dan kak Yamato selalu mencari-cari kakak dengan mengerahkan pasukan kepolisian."

"Maafkan aku, Sayo." Diangkat kepalanya untuk melihat teman-temannya termasuk Aya dan Rei. Setengah membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. "Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku pergi untuk menenangkan diriku dan tidak berniat bikin kalian cemas."

"Ran, kamu berubah?" Miyu melihat Ran dari bawah ke atas, sangat sederhana. "Kamu…"

"Aku telah membuat diriku berubah sedemikian aku bisa, melupakan semua yang telah aku lakukan dulu. Aku juga…" Ran menatap Aya dan Rei. "… tidak akan berpacaran ataupun menyukai Otohata lagi, Aya. Kamu boleh menginginkan dia."

"Apa maksudmu, Ran?" Aya menatap Ran kaget, tercengang. Lalu, menatap Rei yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi tidak ada yang keluar. "Aku… 'kan sudah mengikhlaskan."

"Aku sudah memantapkan diriku untuk tidak mengambil milik orang lain," kata Ran. "Aku tidak ada rasa suka lagi pada Otohata."

Pernyataan Ran membuat Rei mengepalkan tangan begitu erat. Ingin sekali berkata, namun selalu ditahan. Saat Ran mengajak Sayo dan Miyu pulang, Rei berbicara, "kamu tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu seperti ini, Ran!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Rei, tersentak kaget. Ran melongo bingung pada Rei. "Kamu…"

"Bukannya kamu menyukaiku? Bukalah hatimu dan lihatlah!" perintah Rei berteriak kencang hingga dibuat bingung oleh semuanya termasuk Ran. Tidak biasanya Rei berteriak seperti ini dan sangat memaksa. "Kalau tidak, kamu akan ikut aku!"

Rei berjalan untuk meraih tangan Ran, dan membawanya lari. "Tunggu, Rei!"

Rei tersenyum kecil, melirik Ran yang kebingungan. "Sekarang kamu memanggil nama kecilku, sayangku."

Wajah Ran memerah merona, akhirnya menyerah pada kalimat Rei. Dibukalah hatinya kembali yang tertutup. "Ya! Aku menyukaimu! Puas!"

"Senang mendengarnya!" Rei tersenyum tanpa mau melepaskannya lagi. Semua ini terasa ringan bagi Ran, tidak merasa perasaannya seringan ini untuk menyukai orang yang menggenggam lengannya. Ini namanya cinta, tidak ada satu pun tahu apa hati kita soal cinta ini.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Tidak mau bicara untuk saat ini. #diam

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Lampung, 30 November 2013


End file.
